NaruSasu High School
by Chibiniz
Summary: Naruto is the popular guy, while Sasuke is the emo boy, How it turns out between them? Ask Naru-Chan! xD ( Sorry btw. This was written almost 4-5 years ago, and the spelling and storyline sucks... xD )
1. Chapter 1

High School, With Narusasu

If you do not like Yaoi then don't read it!  
It takes place at a High School, Sasuke is him with crosses and Emo style, while Naruto is the popular with the low-rated, I forgot to say that he is gay? And he always had a good eye for Sasuke? Oops .. but you'll find out now ..

First day after summer break

Naruto walked slowly towards the gangway, everyone were at class, but certain he was right, Sasuke was there .. By the useless hours Sasuke never came. He saw no reason for it ..  
Naruto walked deliberately into Sasuke, Sasuke snarled angrily at him "See you on Idiot" Naruto turned around "Sorry Sasuke, I'll watch better" Sasuke raised an eyebrow .. Since when he knew his name? He came with a cold 'Hn' and turned his eyes again, cold and insensible as ever.

Naruto smiled to himself. He hurried into the boys bathroom, took something he had taken from Sasuke up. A French lily made of black steel. He smiled to himself.  
Naruto hid it, he knew that the French lily locket meant much for Sasuke, so now he could manipulate him .. also he could finally be his!

PART ONE - Connect!  
Naruto - I must find out something about the lily ..  
Me / Simone - Why?  
Naruto - it means so much to Sasuke, so it must surely have a reason!  
Me / Simone - Daarh! It's just a lily! anyway it would then make me happy if you would read next part (and convinced naruto that it's just a lily!) (Angels head x3)  
READ PART TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!


	2. Chapter 2

_'I have your locket Sasuke! " _

Naruto walked out of the bathroom again, he would wait until tomorrow to tell Sasuke that he had it .. So Sasuke would reach to miss it. He went at once to his hours .. tomorrow would probably go well.  
Naruto had finally free. He rushed home.  
He was eagerly tomorrow Finally Sasuke would be his. FINALLY! He had seen him since first year at High School, Now they were in the 3 years. And after Naruto meaningful Was Sasuke the only one worth anything.  
He came home to a cold apartment, clutter everywhere, old noodles, and old milk.  
But this was in Uzumaki Naruto's life. He could not really afford food, sometimes he got money from the school. His parents had died long time ago, the thought he never really over. He did well enough. And he would do better when he had Sasuke. But would Sasuke have him? He doubted .. He had to go to the library to find out why the lily meant so much to his Sasuke.  
He took a pack of noodles from the cupboard, lit the stove. He then took some water in a pan and waited for it would boil .. when they finally did so he poured it into the noodlepack, someone would just put the noodles into the pot, but Naruto didn't do that. He could like them better in the package. He ate it quickly. he had to hurry to the library. The libery closed at 07:00 and it was 06.35 he hurried over to the library and asked for a book with information about the French lily, he borrowed it for the speed he readed, it would take longer than 30 minutes. Naruto went home and threw up on the page about the French lily secrets.  
There was writen: the one who has the French lily on it every day and have a symbol in the neck resembling raindrops, has its heart in the French lily, the lily destroyed, the person dies.  
Naruto got a shock, he took lily forward to see if it was broken. He remembered it with the symbol in the neck. Sasuke had one? He had to figure it out .. tomorrow at school  
PART TWO - END  
Sasuke - I kill you you idiot!  
Naruto - You do not  
Sasuke - why not?  
Naruto - You can get it back, if ..  
Sasuke - What ..?  
Naruto - Show you sooner ...  
READ THE NEXT PART TO FIND OUT MORE!


	3. Chapter 3

**Well.. This one is pretty short to, but the chapters are already written, i writed them anout a year ago, in danish, so now i have written them in english XD Yaay!**

Next day - I can see the mark!

Naruto came to school the first thing he did was to lead to the places he used to see Sasuke standing by. But where was he? Finally he found him, he stood by a wall at a gang were no one came because it was very dark and the light had gone out, Naruto would go to him, but some girls from his class stopped him  
They would always be with Naruto. Not that he meant something to them, but because he was popular, they used him just to look good, but Naruto did not fall for it.  
He pushed them away and walked over to Sasuke. Sasuke looked barely at him, Naruto took the lily, hatred welled up in sasuke eyes, he attached with his fist without saying anything, it was there he saw it! Naruto so labeled! It sat perfectly placed beneath his hair, Naruto smiled, in a mixture of cold and waiting, Sasuke hit Naruto direct in the head .. good hit. Naruto just smiled, he sat the lily against the wall and took a pen out, it was strong enough to smash the lily Naruto said Manipulative  
"Hit me again, then i'll crush the lily"  
Sasuke was more upset by it. He still had clenched fists, only now he said something directly to Naruto with a cold voice, "I kill you! "  
Naruto smiled coldly "no need to"  
Sasuke smiled coldly, "I do it anyway!"  
Naruto whispered low "you can get it back .. if... "Sasuke hated when there were conditions .. Naruto was just a big idiot! "Some what" Naruto said "not here" He pulled Sasuke to enter a dark room, an old classroom that was not used more. Sasuke tried to get free of Naruto grab when he still had hold of him, but Naruto held fast. When Naruto had been so strong?  
Naruto held him up by a table, Sasuke eyes were still cold, so Naruto said blushing "you can get it back if .. "Sasuke waited unpatiencen Finally, Naruto pulled himself together to continue to" if you become mine"It came right back at Sasuke, he tried again to get free. But Naruto hands held him fast, he turned Sasuke in a tough but gentle motion, he was pushed up from the table. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath in his neck, if you asked him, he probably lied, but he was actually slightly blushing  
PART 3 - END!  
Me - Yeah okay, now we are starting finally to Narusasu! SQUUE! xD .. what will happen next time? Who knows! Now this history-filled 1.300 words! XD never thought I would write so much, but it happened after all ..  
Read the next part or Naruto pushing you up a board!


End file.
